High School Romance
by IamElizaBennet
Summary: Percy likes Annabeth and Annabeth likes Percy. Will their high school romance turn into happily-ever-after? Luv both... First attempt to a fanfic.. Please review
1. Chapter 1

High School Romance

Chapter 1 (Annabeth POV)

"Hey Annabeth!" I heard a voice call me from behind. I turned around to see who it was.

"OMG Thalia!" I screamed and ran to hug my BFF. "You look hot!"

Thaila certainly was looking hot. She wore a tight black tank on black shorts and her raven black hair had a single strip of red.

"Welcome back, Annabeth! I missed you. How was your summer?" she asked me.

"Very awesome... I visited some beautiful landmarks in India.. And Mom even gifted me a small replica of Taj Mahal." I replied with a grin.

Suddenly Thalia looked behind me and grinned. I turned around and saw the boy I had crush on since I have been twelve.

Percy Jackson. Just thinking about him gave me goose-bumps.. He was the hottest and nicest guy I had ever seen. Black haired with sea green eyes, this guy helped everyone and was even kind to my friend Hazel who was bullied around by that idiot Luke and his girlfriend Drew.

As though he heard my thoughts, Percy looked up and my eyes met his. A blush started to spread across my cheeks.

"Hey Perce! Come here for a moment.." Thalia called him.

"Thals what are you doing?" I whispered urgently to Thalia. She knew of my crush on her cousin and teased me mercilessly. "Helping my BFF get her crush.. Just dont go all PDA on me, okk!"

Percy came over to us. "Hey Thals! Hey Annabeth!"

(Percy POV)

Holy Poseidon! Why is Annabeth always so gorgeous! She was wearing a pretty knee length summer dress with her shiny blonde hair sweeping to her waist. Her stormy gray eyes looked at me and she gave me a shy smile. My heart beats increased.

"Yo Perce! Can you give Annabeth a ride to her place today after school gets over? I have some chores to do for Mom." Thalia asked me..

"S...sure" I replied. Thalia smirked at me and after giving me a wink walked away leaving me all alone with Annabeth.

"Thanks Percy. You don't have to do that. I can walk. Its no big deal.." she said looking at me.

"No Annabeth its ok. I'll give you a ride." _And may be you can go out with me on a date and be mine forever.. And may be I can sweep you up in my arms and kiss your perfect lips._

"Thanks Percy" she smiled shyly and turned to go to her class.

"Annabeth wait. Maybe we can have coffee before I drop you home?" I asked desperatly.

**Note: Cliffhanger! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Annabeth POV)

What! Percy just asked me out! Or did he just ask me out of politeness...

God! These boys are so very complicated... What should I do?

"Okay Percy.. I would love to have coffee." I replied mentally cursing myself. What the hell you idiot! Why didn't you say that you would love to have coffee _with Percy_...

"See you later then Annabeth..." he said with a smile and walked towards his class.

I leaned against the lockers to calm down my racing heart. Percy had been my crush since the day he came to my school when I was thirteen. Sometimes he teased me, sometimes he acted very seriously with me but there were times when I felt he was flirting with me.

I liked him a lot. But my shyness has never allowed me to go to him, grab him by his neck and kiss him madly just like I dream. Maybe, just maybe one day...

(Percy POV)

"She said yes!" I told my best friend Nico who was grinning widely at my childish dance.

"Wow so atlast you had the courage to ask her out.." he said and slapped me on my back.

"What if she thinks of this as a friendly coffee nothing else? Nico I like her very much. She's pretty and smart and funny and shy and .."

"Stop, stop right there dude! You are acting like a guy going out for the first time with a girl. Remember Perce she was your first kiss.."

Yes how well I remembered..

_*_FLASHBACK - 4 years ago_*_

_It was new year's eve. Just two minutes were remaining for 12 o'clock and there was no girl near me. Just couples. Suddenly this super beautiful girl with gray eyes and blonde hair came and held my hand. I just stood there speechless. The crowd started to count.. 10 , 9 , 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... and that girl turned towards me and placed her soft pink lips on mine.. It was as though I was suddenly in heaven. She pulled away, gave me a small shy smile and ran away._

_It was the best kiss of my life. That day I fell for a nerdy beauty... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey frnds! Sorry... Nowadays I am reaching home by 9.30 in night so just have dinner and crash in bed. But here is the next chapter of the fanfic... Enjoy! Today's chapter is just Percy POV... lots of sappy romantic thoughts...**

**Oh! And I forgot one thing... Rick Riordan owns PJ and series and all characters NOT ME.. Thanks Rick for such a wonderful series... 3**

Chapter 3(Percy POV)

I had just one class with Annabeth. Greek History. Our teacher Mr. Chiron was telling us about Hercules. And I was staring at Annabeth's head. Her curly blonde hair was always held back by a pin when she was concentrating in class.

Suddenly I heard snickering from my right side. I looked in that direction to find Thalia making kissie faces at me and pointing at Annabeth and Nico snickering in his hand. I glared in Thalia's direction and instead of backing up she just laughed at me.

"What happened Kelp face? You feeling hottttt..." Thalia whispered making me blush.

Annabeth was the kind of girl who though generally very shy, sometimes acted on whims. One such whim was the kiss she gave me on the new year's eve 13 yrs back.. But now I wanted that whim to be there all my life. She was adorable,smart, sensitive, gutsy(where she needed to be) etc etc..

Her only flaw was that she didn't know that she was the most beautiful girl ever made...

I was sure that the kiss was her first kiss also.. And now I was determined to make all her kisses mine.. I was falling hard for my nerdy blondie.. Though she would kill me if she ever found out this nickname and I am sure the death would be painful and slow...

"Ehmmm" I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see that class was over and everyone was gone while I was daydreaming about.. about the person WHO WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME! OMG! Kill me now...

"Percy are you okay?" she asked in her sweet perfect voice.

Snap out of it Percy or you'll lose the chance of your coffee date.

"Yeah I am fine, Annabeth. Lets go.. Our coffee is waiting for us" Great Perce what a corny line..

I am nervous and I hope I don't mess this up as I usually mess things...

**Note:- Percy is totally in love with Annabeth since the New year's eve. He just needs to realise it fully for our happily-ever-after couple to get together fast..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys so its the arch enemy entry now... Did someone guess who it is... And no its not Rachel... I like her too much to make her Annabeth's enemy... Ok Ppl see for yourself.. And plzz pardon my SMS language..**

Chapter 4(Annabeth POV)

Percy collected his things and we came out of the room only to collide BANG-ON in my old archenemy, Drew.. Gosh! I hated that girl. Always 'Percy this, Percy that' and she called me book-licker. She was a big blonde bimbo with brains the size of dinosaur's and clothes the size of a handkerchief.

"Percyyyy, where are you going with this nerd?" she drawled out the question simultaneously throwing Percy an 'adorableeee' look (translates to 'PUKE LOOK') and me a glare of pure loathing.

"Drew, can you please not block my way? You're shortening my coffee date with Annabeth." he replied suddenly grasping my hand in his.

Woahhh! Dizzy... Percy is holding my hands.. As in linking his fingers in mine and holding super tight... Wait did he juz say coffee date! I think I am gonna faint...

"What! Have you lost it Percy! Date with _her_, when you can have me whenever you want, Darling" she said slowly moving a finger on his chest.

That's when I lost it. Harassing me was one thing, but the pawing the guy I have a crush on is totally another.

"Yo Drew! Go take your slutty ways somewhere else. This guy is interested in nice girls and you, my dear old friend, are anything but that". I all but spat in her face.

"Lets go Percy. She needs to find another bait. Lets not keep her waiting." I sent the seething Drew a flying kiss and pulled an open- mouthed-gaping-like-a-fish Percy along with me.

After a few minutes of silence from Percy, I wondered if he was angry with me. I looked at him and he was staring at me with a strange look on his face.

Suddenly he leaned forward and placed his lips on my cheeks. WHAT WAS THAT!

I am never gonna wash this cheek, EVER! His lips were so smooth and gentle.

"Thanks Annabeth, for standing up to that bitch for me." He said almost shyly.

I couldn't reply but just stare at him in wonder. Did he actually just kissed me or is this my dream?

I chalked it up as a dream and decided to just do what I wanted to.

I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him full on the mouth. He was unresponsive and I was like 'Did I do a mistake?' and was about to pull back when suddenly Percy held my neck in place and began to kiss me like there was no tomorrow. He gently pried my lips open with his tongue and the moment his tongue touched mine, my knees gave away. He pulled away from me and breathing heavily rested his forehead on mine.

"That.. that was the.. the best kiss ever I had in my life" Percy panted.

I broke away from him and pinched myself hard.

"Ouch! This isn't a dream.. Its real". I muttered blushing furiously.

"Yes Annabeth. Its real and now you are my girlfriend. I have been waiting for this moment since past 4 yrs." He said and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

**OMG! OMG! They kissed... I surprised myself. I didn't plan this kiss at all. It just came out with the writing flow. Please review and/or PM for any suggestions. I would welcome them. See you in next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys. Pardon me if I am not able to update for some days. Actually I got the news today that my boyfriend is going nearly 4000 miles away from me for an year for his work THIS WEDNESDAY. And though I am very happy for him and had prayed for this moment, still I am little bit down and I am not able to tell this to me as it'll dampen his joy. This will be the first time in 7yrs that we'll be away from each other for more than three months without meeting even once. So I am sorry if you people are angry. Sorry friends.**

Chapter 5(Annabeth POV)

"Girlfriend!" I was shocked.

"Yes Annabeth. Girlfriend. Do you remember the kiss on New year's eve 4 years ago?" he asked.

I nodded blushing beet red.

"I fell for you that day. You were or I can say, are so beautiful, intelligent, smart, funny, kind and sweet. That kiss added gutsy in my list. And I fell fall the beautiful girl who is standing in my arms right now." he replied and gave me a shy smile.

Ok. Confession time.

"Percy I have liked you since the day you came to our school and helped me pick up my fallen books and stuff. And that kiss was just because I felt gutsy at that moment. Otherwise I dont think I would ever have had the courage to kiss you." I said looking down.

"Ahmm.."

We looked around to see Thalia standing with her arms folded and a stupid grin on her face.

"Now I'll have to watch you two suck face all the time." she said pinching Percy on his arm.

"Thalia!" I protested.

"What? I am just stating the truth. And from the looks of it, you'll need a room sooner than later." she said smirking as Percy and I both blushed.

"I am so happy!"she screamed and danced.

Suddenly, she was slipping and out of nowhere Nico came and steadied her by holding her hand.

**Note: Ok so as Lmb111514 suggested, here is Thalico romance for you...**

**Note 2: Hey guys.. I want some suggestions. Do you want Luke in the story? If yes, then should he be Annabeth's ex or just her friend or a stalker? Please suggest. 3 u all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys... As IsmellPurple pointed out to me, I have already declared Luke as Drew's current bf, I am making him as an abusive ex-boyfriend of Annabeth who still wants her back. Lets see where this angle takes us..**

Chapter 6 (Thalia POV)

I felt a gentle hand steadying me and turned back to look at Nico. Raven black haired and beautiful haunting deep eyes were what attracted me to him.

"Hey Thals.. You okay?" Nico looked at me and I was a goner.

"Yeah Nico.. Thanks." I replied suddenly realizing that he was still holding my hand.

He seemed to notice it too and gently took away his hand but not before caressing mine with his thumb just for a quick second. I looked up at him. I always thought that he considered me as his best friend's cousin and nothing more. Maybe.. just maybe.. I had hope..

(Nico POV)

I looked into her blue eyes and all I wanted to do was brush my lips on hers. She was the first courageous, hot and sweet all-in-one girl I had met. The first day I met her 4 years back, she challenged me with a raised eyebrow and I fell head over heels. Maybe now that Percy was busy in Annabeth, I would get the courage to ask Thalia out.

(Luke POV)

Annabeth was mine. No one, no one can take her from me. She got away from me once, but I'll get her back and after I punish her for breaking up with me, I'll make love to her to show her the depth of my feelings.

The way she was looking at that idiot Percy, is the way she used to look at me. And that kiss! That kiss belongs to me. I'll get her away from all of this and make her mine in every way. Emotional and Physical.

**Hello! Who thinks Luke is an *******? Me! Me! He is the twist in the tale. Any suggestions are most welcome. And yeah if you are waiting for Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Calypso, they'll be here very soon. Next time may be there'll be a Annabeth and Luke confrontation. What do you say? Should we do that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy! I know! I know! Nearly a month! Sorryyyyyyy...**

Chapter 7(Percy POV)

"Ok Annabeth! Lets go. Coffee is waiting" I said gently pulling my girlfriend towards my car.

DID I JUST SAY MY GIRLFRIEND? Hey pardon me for being so sappy... But its Annabeth.. She does that to me..

"I always wanted to sit in this.." she said sighing as she ran her hand lovingly on the hood of my convertible red Mercedes. My Dad had got me this car on my 16th birthday and I just loved it.

"Do you like it?" I asked her as I opened the passenger door for her.

"Are you kidding me! This is like my dream car! Can't you see just how sexy it is!" she said with wide eyes..

(Annabeth POV)

Did I just say sexy! OMG! Suddenly I felt way hot and naughty than I should on a first date... I could just imagine myself pushing Percy on the hood and leaning over him while licking his beautiful neck very slowly..

Oooppss... Stop thinking.. Percy opened the driver's door and sat in the car. He had an intense look in is eyes. He held my hand and pulled me towards him and placed his soft lips on mine. Wowww! He tastes like sea. His licked my bottom lip and I moaned. He started stroking my tongue with his. I suddenly grab him and start nibbling on his lips. God! I never wanna stop.

He pushed me away gently and tilted my head up. He softly placed his lips on my pulse.

"Annabeth! What you do to me... I wanna be here kissing you for the rest of forever.." he said.

**Note: Hey I have just changed the rating from K to M. I won't be putting lots of lemons but some lemons can be expected. I love Percabeth.. C ya...**


End file.
